Deux fois née
by Naelys
Summary: Prophétie du Pr Trelawney 5/09/2012:". Lorsque le bras droit prendra la place du Lord, celle qu'il a enfantée sera deux fois née ... " - Hermione recueille une fillette de six ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Maliah et autres personnages rajoutés sont le fruit de mon imagination.

**Mot de l'auteur** : c'est ma première longue fanfiction, elle part un peu n'importe comment. Je mets le premier chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Pour ce qui me connaissent, ce ne sera pas un Hermione/Drago. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé :**Hermione rentre de chez ses parents, et recueille une fillette de six ans qui ne se souvient pas de qui elle est. _Lorsque le bras droit prendra la place du Lord, celle qu'il a enfantée sera deux fois née. Pour combattre le chaos, elle devra connaitre les magies oubliées et ainsi le serpent doré deviendra le lion argenté. Les deux maisons ennemies seront mêlées et réunies. Elle est enfin arrivée, celle qui est deux fois née._

_**Deux fois née**_

**Chapitre 1:**

Une fillette courait à perdre haleine sur un chemin détrempé et boueux. A chacun de ses pas, sa robe bleue se constellait de nombreuses gouttelettes de boue. Ses yeux fous erraient de part et d'autre du chemin. Quand son regard se posa sur ses mains tendues devant elle, elle eût un léger haut de cœur. Du sang ruisselait doucement le long de ses paumes pour couler dans sa manche.

Elle accélérait sa course, au son des grognements sourds qu'elle pouvait entendre s'élever du fond de la forêt, que faisait-elle en pleine forêt à cette heure tardive? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, elle se toucha l'arrière de sa tête et sentit un liquide visqueux se coller à ses cheveux blonds. Elle savait qu'elle devait courir, comment ? Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait, et ne souhaitait plus s'en souvenir, cela lui rappellerait sûrement des choses que même à son âge on souhaitait oublier.

Des hurlements, des cris puis plus rien. Rien que le silence que brisaient son souffle haletant et le bruit de sa course précipitée, le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques de boue éparses. La forêt se fit plus sombre, même la lune n'éclairait plus le petit sentier qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Sa robe se prit dans des branches basses, se déchirant au passage, le chemin se faisait de plus en plus étroit. Malgré sa fatigue et sa solitude, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, elle continuait de courir. Elle tâtonnait devant elle, trébuchant souvent sur des branches basses ou des racines. Des éraflures apparurent le long de ses jambes, ainsi que sur son visage hébété et effrayé. Une terreur muette, une peur sans nom qui s'infiltre, et qui ne veut partir.

Soudain, deux lumière blanches apparurent sur son côté droit, la peur omniprésente depuis le début de sa course se tut quelques instants avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les lumières. Elle déboula sur une route, essoufflée. Elle ferma ses yeux au son des crissements de pneu d'une voiture qui veut s'arrêter, elle attendait un choc qui ne vint pas. Une personne sortit précipitamment de la voiture, claquant la portière et se dirigeant vers elle. Tout son petit corps tremblait, de froid, de peur, de sanglots. Elle tomba à genoux. La personne s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, d'une main douce, lui caressa son visage, elle ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva face à une jeune femme, éclairée par les phares de sa voiture. La fillette dit d'une toute petite voix tremblante et essoufflée:

- Vous êtes un ange?

La jeune femme rit doucement, ses grands yeux noisettes se posèrent sur la fillette, ses long cheveux châtains, illuminés par les phares créaient une auréole. Elle lui sourit et répondit:

- Non, je m'appelle Hermione, et toi?

- Maliah, répondit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Maliah, c'était son prénom, que faisait-elle seule au milieu de la route, l'air hagard, et recouverte de sang? Hermione la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa voiture. Elle la recouvrit d'une couverture, puis partit en direction de sa maison. La fillette se réveilla pour se rendormir aussitôt

Maliah dormait à poing fermé, et Hermione lui jetait de temps à autre un regard inquiet. Lorsqu'elle arrêta la voiture, elle ne se réveilla que quelques instants. Hermione la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle la lava, lui mit un t-shirt trop grand pour la fillette. Elle sourit tendrement devant son visage endormit, elle lui caressa ses cheveux emmêlés.

Hermione alla dans sa cuisine et se fit une tasse de café, regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà deux trente du matin. Elle repensa aux dernières heures. Elle revenait de chez ses parents qui habitaient en plein cœur de Londres, et en traversant la forêt elle avait vu une fillette se jeter sous ses roues. Maliah ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Que pouvait bien-t-elle faire en pleine forêt à cette heure si tardive?

Hermione attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

- Allô, ici Martin Granger j'écoute…

- Frangin, c'est Mione, désolée de te réveiller

- Mione, pourquoi m'appelles tu à une heure pareille?

- J'ai un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Hey, je n'ai pas que des problèmes ! Seulement là, je viens de recueillir une petite fille chez moi.

- Explique

- Je revenais de chez Papa et Maman quand elle s'est jetée sous mes roues, l'air effrayé. Elle était recouverte de sang. Elle doit avoir à peine six ans.

- Très bien, je regarde s'il y a des avis de recherches lancés. Je te tiens au courant. Peux-tu passer au labo demain ?

- Oui, je viendrai avec la petite, je te passerai sa robe pour que vous puissiez l'analyser. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait uniquement son sang.

- Pas de problème. Lucas revient demain, il nous regardera tout ça.

- Merci, je passerai en fin de matinée, pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Et pourrais-tu apporter quelques affaires d'Antoine ?

- Pas de problèmes. A demain.

Hermione raccrocha, pensive. Son frère était vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Elle finit sa tasse de café, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Maliah et partit se coucher sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsque Maliah se réveilla, des rayons de soleil étaient filtrés par les épais rideaux bleus et une odeur de crêpes s'éleva. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Elle se redressa brutalement du lit, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Puis les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa course effrénée dans la forêt, les phares, Hermione. Cependant, ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle sortit timidement de la chambre, et suivit l'odeur des crêpes. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, Hermione lui préparait un petit déjeuner. Hermione se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle la pria de s'asseoir sur une chaise, et lui servit une assiette de crêpes au sucre, un grand verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un bol de lait au chocolat. Hermione la regardait manger son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Tout en buvant son café, elle trouvait que la petite avait des traits étrangement familiers.

Maliah n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour parler, se contentant de jeter des regards timides et un peu effrayés à Hermione. Elle avait l'image d'une personne en tête mais elle ignorait qui cela pouvait être. Son frère? Son père? Non, plutôt son frère. Elle se rappela vaguement une chose importante qu'il lui avait dite, il y a longtemps: ne pas parler aux étrangers. Mais Hermione avait quelque chose de doux dans le regard, des gestes tendres et calme, elle lui souriait souvent. La petite étincelle dans ses yeux ne s'éteignait jamais.

Hermione lui proposa d'aller acheter d'autres vêtements car sa robe était toute déchirée et sale. Maliah répondit un tout petit oui. Son frère, à supposer que c'était lui, n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. De fines larmes se mirent à couler sur ses petites joues en pensant à lui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, lui demandant pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne répondit pas, Maliah essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

- Pleurer c'est pour les faibles! Déclara-t-elle, se demandant par la même occasion d'où elle pouvait tenir un tel discours.

- Hermione leva un sourcil étonné par les propos de la fillette et lui demanda:

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Six ans.

Au moins, elle se souvenait de son âge.

- Ecoutes Maliah, c'est tout à fait normal que tu pleures à six ans. Surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et ce n'est en aucun cas pour les faibles. Quand tu as dit cela, tu me fais penser à un camarade de mon école, il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Mais dis-toi que les sentiments sont les choses les plus nobles que l'on puisse avoir. Alors si tu veux pleurer, pleures cela ne peut te faire que du bien.

Hermione avait dit cela d'une voix douce, pleine de chaleur. Maliah se remit alors à pleurer en silence, tout en se faisant bercer. Elle releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Hermione qui lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Allez, files te laver, on ira faire les boutiques toutes les deux! Déclara Hermione dans un sourire.

Maliah eut enfin un léger sourire, elle se dégagea des bras d'Hermione et fut prête en peu de temps. Elle garda le T-shirt d'Hermione, puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre.

Hermione sortit la voiture du garage, et l'installa à l'arrière. Maliah était étonnée. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà déplacée de cette manière, avec ce type d'engin bruyant, si l'on ne comptait pas hier soir. Hermione prit la direction de Londres. Elle dû repasser par la forêt. Maliah sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir le dos. Hermione mit alors de la musique et commença à chantonner. Maliah se détendit, elle se sentait en sécurité avec la jeune femme. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans Londres, Maliah écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de voitures, de gens. Elle ne savait plus où regarder, les personnes semblaient pressées. Des bus rouges à deux étages, des taxis, des coups de klaxons.

Au lieu de faire le trajet en cinq minutes habituelles, Hermione mit plus de trente minutes. Elle s'arrêta dans un grand parking. Elle fit descendre Maliah, lui prit la main ainsi qu'un grand sac qui se trouvait dans son coffre. Elle se dirigea vers une grande porte vitrée. Hermione les fit traverser un immense hall, où des gens s'agitaient dans tous les coins.

Hermione adressa de nombreux signes de têtes ou de mains. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait même pour discuter quelques minutes. Elles passèrent de nombreuses portes, avant d'arriver à un ascenseur, elles montèrent jusqu'au 5ème étage.

Lorsque les portent s'ouvrir, Maliah eut un sursaut, cela fourmillait partout. Elle observa, il s'agissait d'une seule pièce séparée en deux. Sur la droite d'immenses laboratoires où travaillaient de nombreuses personnes en blouses blanches, et sur la gauche comme des bureaux, les murs étaient en verre. Ce qui faisait que tout le monde pouvait se voir.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers un bureau dans le fond de la pièce. Elle toqua doucement à la porte. Un jeune homme leva la tête de ses papiers et sourit. Il leur fit signe d'entrer. Hermione poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau suivit de près par Maliah, terrorisée par tout ce monde.

Maliah fut surprise par la ressemblance entre les deux personnes. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et surtout le même sourire. Hermione lui présenta son frère. Il leur tendit un sac qu'Hermione prit en le remerciant, elle lui tendit le sien.

- Lucas est arrivé si tu veux. Lui dit Martin

- J'irai le voir au labo dès qu'elle sera changée.

Hermione amena Maliah dans les toilettes, lui retira son T-shirt trop long, et lui passa un pantalon gris avec un pull rouge. Elle lui mit des baskets.

- Je suis désolée mais mon frère n'a qu'un petit garçon de ton âge, alors les vêtements ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une fillette de ton âge.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je suis bien dedans. Ils sont confortables.

- Allez, on va voir Lucas et après on ira faire les boutiques.

Elles allèrent voir Lucas, puis sortirent du bâtiment. Pendant le trajet Maliah lui demanda:

- Est-ce que Lucas est ton amoureux?

Hermione rit à la remarque puis répondit que non, ce n'était pas son amoureux. Devant la mine réjouie de la petite, elle eut un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi?

- Quand je serais grande je me marierai avec! Déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Hermione rit de bon cœur, bientôt suivie par Maliah.

Elles allèrent sur le grand boulevard pour faire les boutiques. Hermione lui prit une robe bleue, une verte et une rose pâle. Ainsi que quelques pantalons et des pulls. Lorsque les deux filles sortir des magasins c'était avec des grands sourires de contentement. Elles déjeunèrent rapidement dans un fastfood. Elles rentrèrent tard et épuisées de leur journée dans la maison d'Hermione.

Cependant, avant qu'elles ne puissent pénétrer dans la maison, Hermione poussa un juron trouvant sa porte défoncée. Elle appela son frère pour qu'il vienne avec son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Martin et Lucas lui posèrent des questions, elle leur répondit qu'elle et Maliah venaient juste de rentrer lorsqu'elles avaient trouvé la porte défoncée. Amélie qui faisait des photos de la maison saccagé, lui apporta un long morceau de bois. Elle lui demanda :

- N'est-ce pas la tienne?

Hermione secoua la tête cela ne pouvait être la sienne puisqu'elle était dans son sac. Elle l'observa, cette baguette ne lui disait rien.

- Il faudrait que je l'amène à Mr Ollivander, déclara Hermione, quand vous aurez fini avec, vous pouvez me la ramener ? J'irais à la boutique de baguette du chemin de Traverse.

La petite regardait la baguette avec attention et eut un cri de terreur. Hermione se retourna pour la voir trembler comme une feuille et pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras, tenta de la calmer. La petite était hystérique. Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura:

_- Dormiendo_

La petite s'endormit aussitôt. Son frère lui dit qu'il allait garder la petite chez lui pendant qu'elle irait au Chemin de traverse pour savoir à qui appartenait cette baguette tout de suite, plutôt que d'attendre les résultats de l'enquête. Vu que cela touchait aussi le monde de sa sœur, il devrait appeler ses collègues de la police magique. Mais Hermione secoua la tête en guise de négation. La petite devait connaître le monde des sorciers pour réagir de cette façon, à la simple vue d'une baguette. Hermione l'enlaça. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Je vais chez les parents pour la nuit, lança-t-elle à son frère. Tu me tiens au courant dès que tu as des nouvelles. D'accord ?

- Pas de problème. Je vais prévenir Harry, on va avoir besoin de son équipe.

Hermione acquiesça, elle prit Maliah par la main et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui réveilla Hermione.

- Allô ?

- Mione, c'est Harry. J'ai eu ton frère au téléphone hier soir. On a eu du nouveau, le sang sur la robe de la fillette, c'est du sang sorcier. Il appartient à trois personnes différentes, dont deux très proches. Sais-tu si elle a un frère ?

- Oui, elle en a un. Enfin, d'après ses souvenirs.

- Très bien. La baguette ne vient pas de chez Ollivander, mais d'un fabriquant Australien. Par contre, je dois te laisser. Nous avons encore du boulot. Et passes voir Ginny avec la petite, elle pourra rencontrer Rosemary et Aline. Et demande à ton frère si Antoine peut venir, Rosemary souhaite le voir. Ils sont inséparables c'est deux-là.

- Je n'y manquerais, nous viendrons pour le gouter, j'envoie un message à Ginny ainsi qu'à Martin.

Hermione s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et eut un sourire en regardant sa mère faire un gâteau en compagnie de Maliah. La matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Maliah appréciait les moments avec Hermione et sa mère. Elle était dans ses pensées quand Hermione l'appela doucement.

- Maliah ? Maliah, m'écoutes-tu ?

- Désolée, j'essayais de me souvenir si je faisais ça avec ma famille avant. Mais, je ne pense pas.

- C'est dommage, ce sont les moments que je préférais quand j'étais petite. Faire des gâteaux avec ma mère, bricoler avec mon père dans le garage.

- Bricoler ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione la regarda surprise, la fillette ne savait pas ce qu'était bricoler. A bien y réfléchir, elle venait d'une famille de sorcier. Cela devait être normal.

- Je te montrerais un jour. File te préparer, on va passer l'après-midi chez Ginny avec Rosemary, Antoine et Aline.

La fillette fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle allait voir d'autres enfants de son âge. Hermione envoya un message à Ginny pour la prévenir de leur arrivée. Elle en profita pour appeler son frère et lui rappeler qu'Antoine se joignait à eux, ce qui entraina des cris de joie de la part de son neveu.

Hermione passa chercher son neveu et lui présenta Maliah. La fillette ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet. Antoine et Hermione, eux, chantaient à tue-tête les chansons qui passaient à la radio et dont ils connaissaient les paroles.

A peine fut elle arrivée, qu'Antoine bondit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte s'en même prendre le temps de sonner en criant « Rosemary ». Maliah suivit timidement Hermione. Hermione poussa la porte, en pestant contre son neveu adoré. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Ginny préparait le repas du soir.

- Restez-vous manger ? demanda la jeune femme rousse en guise de bienvenue.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Maliah, la petite acquiesça doucement.

- Tu peux aller rejoindre Rosemary et Antoine, ils sont dans le jardin, fit doucement Ginny. Aline est partie passée la soirée chez Agnès, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

L'après-midi et la soirée passa tranquillement, Martin les rejoignit pour le dîner et récupérer son fils. Maliah, après sa timidité passée, finit par se mêler aux jeux des deux autres enfants. Les trois enfants s'endormirent sur le canapé pendant que les adultes discutaient.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi ce soir, Hermione. Nous avons fait tous les relevés nécessaires, déclara Harry.

Martin acquiesça.

- Nous avons jeté des sorts de sécurité au cas où ils tenteraient de revenir. Et aussi pour tous remettre en ordre, termina Harry.

Hermione les remercia tous les deux. Ginny apporta des cafés pour tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'à vingt-trois heures qu'Hermione et son frère partirent avec les enfants. Heureusement que c'était les vacances d'été.

Les jours passèrent sans que l'enquête n'aboutisse que cela fut du côté moldus ou non. Hermione s'attacha de plus en plus à la fillette. Harry ne trouva dans aucun registres sorciers la présence de Maliah, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Maliah ne pouvait guère aider, ses souvenirs étaient flous, et tous ce qui touchaient, de près comme de loin, à la magie la terrorisée. Elle faisait souvent des crises d'angoisses dès qu'elle apercevait une baguette ou bien que Rosemary faisait de la magie par inadvertance. Hermione l'amena voir un PedoPsychoMage lorsqu'un soir chez les Potter, la petite explosa la tête d'une des poupées de Rosemary, par magie, en criant « méchante fillette, meurs ».

Au cours de l'été, Hermione reçut une lettre de Poudlard pour le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle déclina l'offre, son poste au sein du British Museum lui plaisait énormément. En effet, Hermione avait quitté le monde sorcier après sa thèse en Histoire de la Magie sur les relations à travers les âges entre le monde magique et le monde non sorcier. Après plusieurs stages au sein du Ministère de la Magie et dans le monde moldus, elle essaya de faire tomber les barrières entre les deux mondes. Son statut d'héroïne de guerre lui fut très utile. Maintenant, les deux mondes cohabitaient ensemble. Plusieurs ponts entre les deux mondes s'étaient ouverts. Notamment au niveau de la justice. Ainsi, les crimes commis par les sorciers dans le monde moldus pouvaient être identifiés. C'était grâce à cela que son frère et Harry avaient pu faire équipe. Harry ne s'était pas diriger vers une carrière d'Auror comme beaucoup de monde le pensait. Il avait fait un master en criminologie, pour rentrer dans la Police Scientifique Sorcière. Ginny était devenue institutrice dans une classe mixte, qui mélangeait moldus et sorciers. Ron quant à lui était journaliste pour « Quidditch Mag' », il était parti en reportage sur l'équipe du Népal et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Hermione et Ron n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, au grand dam d'Harry et Ginny qui les voyaient déjà mariés, ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet. Dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet, les deux protagonistes s'esclaffaient et parlaient de scandale voir d'inceste. « On ne sort pas avec son frère ou sa sœur », voilà ce qu'ils répondaient aux plus impudents. Ron s'était marié avec une moldue du nom de Clarisse et avait eu une fille, Agnès.

Un après-midi, Hermione et Ginny amenèrent les trois enfants à Pré-Au-Lard, Aline était partie rejoindre des amies moldues pour faire du shopping dans Londres. Ils s'installèrent aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bièraubeurre. Antoine, bien que de parents moldus, aimait quand sa tante l'amenait dans le monde des sorciers. Il découvrait un monde rempli de mystères. Ginny et Rosemary les abandonnèrent pour aller chez Gaichiffon. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Fleur, et Ginny voulait lui acheter une robe de soirée. Hermione amena Maliah et son neveu au parc en attendant son amie et sa fille. Alors que les deux enfants jouaient sur les balançoires, elle sortit un appareil photo de son sac.

Elle regardait à travers l'objectif de l'appareil les enfants qui étaient passés des balançoires au toboggan. La fillette aux cheveux blond l'aperçut et fit un timide sourire ainsi qu'un petit geste de la main. Antoine quant à lui souriait franchement, et fit même quelques grimaces que sa tante s'empressa de prendre en photo. Elle les prit en train de courir. Hermione fit apparaître un ballon qu'elle leur lança, à leur plus grande joie. Les premières séances portaient déjà leurs fruits, Maliah ne faisait plus de crises d'angoisse à la vue de la magie, mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec.

Hermione se retourna pour prendre d'autres photos du parc. Ses yeux noisette scrutaient chaque parcelle pour découvrir un nouveau cliché. Elle adorait faire de la photo. Elle en animait même certaines. Elle vit des cygnes s'ébrouaient dans l'eau bleue du lac et en quelques instants ils se retrouvèrent imprimer sur la pellicule. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du parc, non s'en jetait un coup d'œil discret aux enfants qui chahutaient dans les jeux. Maliah et Antoine semblaient mener les autres à la baguette, les autres enfants se pliaient à leurs quatre volontés. Elle était un peu loin d'eux, mais en zoomant, elle s'aperçut que la fillette s'énervait envers un petit garçon brun, elle rit intérieurement. Le garçon en question ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle. Antoine essaya de défendre la fillette, elle prit de nombreuses photos de cette mini querelle, le sourire aux lèvres. La fillette avait les mains sur ses hanches et le jeune garçon les avait croisés sur son torse. Son neveu avait laissé tomber et était reparti jouer avec le ballon et d'autres enfants. Elle les laissa se disputer gentiment, se retournant à l'envol de pigeons provoqués par le passage d'un jeune homme. Elle réussit à prendre le cliché de tel sorte que seul ses jambes fut visible. Hermione continua ses photos puis revint aux jardins d'enfant. Son portable sonna :

- Oui Ginny ?

- Nous avons fini, vous nous rejoignez chez Honeydukes ?

- Très bien à tout de suite.

Hermione prit une dernière photo des enfants. Surtout quand Maliah fit un bisou sonore sur la joue du petit garçon brun.

- Antoine, Maliah ! Nous rentrons. Ginny et Rosemary ont terminé.

- Mais Tatie Mione, tenta de protester son neveu.

- Pas de mais, jeune homme ! N'oublies pas que tu vas chez ta maman cette semaine.

Un jeune homme vint se placer à côté d'Hermione et demanda d'une voix grave, faisant sursauter la jeune femme ce qu'elle photographiait.

- Mon neveu ainsi que Maliah et son nouvel ami, répondit en souriant Hermione.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son interlocuteur et eut un sursaut en reconnaissant un ancien élève de Poudlard.

- Olivier Dubois ? interrogea-t-elle

- Lui-même, répondit-il dans un sourire. Alors que deviens-tu parfaite petite miss-je sais tout ? demanda-t-il en riant

- Je suis devenue historienne, je travaille au British Museum. Et toi ? Toujours dans le Quidditch ?

- Oui, je suis Gardien chez les Aigles Blancs de Liverpool, j'intègre l'équipe National d'Angleterre à partir de Septembre.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à rejoindre Ginny et sa fille. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et promirent de se revoir rapidement. Hermione et la petite tribu rentrèrent chez les Potter. Elle dut faire face aux regards instigateurs de Ginny.

L'été laissa la place à l'automne. Hermione revit plusieurs fois Olivier et ils finirent par sortir ensemble. Maliah qui était toujours chez Hermione, ne vit pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée d'Olivier. Cependant après plusieurs sorties, elle finit par le tolérer puis l'accepter. Un soir, après un passage par le Ministère de la magie, Hermione devint la tutrice légale de Maliah. Hermione profita de son passage au chemin de Traverse sans Maliah pour lui ouvrir un compte à Gringotts au nom de Maliah Granger et de faire les différents papiers qui officialisaient la fillette comme sa propre fille.

Maliah âgée de sept ans, entra avec Rosemary et Antoine en deuxième année dans l'école mixte. Cette école permettait aux enfants moldus et sorciers de grandir ensemble. Maliah continua les séances chez la PedoPsychoMage jusqu'à ses onze ans. Elle apprit à ne plus avoir peur de la magie, et réussit même à jeter quelques sorts mineurs.

Elles allèrent souvent voir Olivier jouer, Maliah se prit de passion pour ce sport. Et quand Olivier lui offrit son premier balai, elle adopta définitivement le jeune homme.


	2. Rentrée mouvementée à Poudlard

**Mots de l'auteur: ** Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 2, il doit rester des fautes… désolée d'avance.

**R&R**** :**

_Liyly_ : merci pour ton commentaire, vu que tu es la seule à en avoir mis un, on va dire que ce chapitre n'est rien que pour toi. J'espère qu'il va autant te plaire que le premier, même s'il y a moins d'info dans celui-là. Bonne lecture. Naelys

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée mouvementée à Poudlard**

Hermione lisait tranquillement _History News Networks_. Son dernier article sur l'utilisation des sorciers durant la première guerre d'indépendance écossaise y était en page huit. Pendant ce temps, Olivier préparait le petit déjeuner pour trois. La jeune femme entendit un léger bruit contre la vitre de la cuisine, derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut surprise d'y voir une chouette qui tenait trois lettres dans son bec. Elle prit rapidement les trois missives. Une était destinée pour Maliah, une autre pour elle et enfin la dernière pour Olivier. On lui proposait de nouveau le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Olivier, une lettre pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant celle-ci

Il la prit et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, Maliah entra en trombe dans la cuisine en demandant ce qu'on mangeait. Devant l'air soucieux de sa mère adoptive, elle s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle

Hermione lui tendit la lettre, la fillette de onze ans prit le parchemin entre ses mains et la décacheta. Au fil de la lecture, elle se mit à trembler. Hermione se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Malgré les séances avec la PsychoMage, il arrivait à Maliah d'avoir des petites crises d'angoisse. La fillette commença à pleurer avant de se calmer toute seule. Et puis, elle déclara que puisse qu'elle y était inscrite autant y aller. Hermione sourit à la jeune fille, et lui fit savoir qu'on lui proposait le poste de professeur. Maliah, à cette annonce, lui sauta au cou. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand Hermione lui expliqua que non, elle n'irait pas à Poudlard avec elle. La jeune femme avait déjà un travail qui lui convenait dans le monde non magique. De plus, le fait qu'elle avait enfin obtenu un poste de maître de conférences à l'Université de Londres, ne lui permettait pas de partir comme ça. La fillette commença à paniquer légèrement. Cependant, quand Olivier leur annonça que Mme Bibine prenait sa retraite et qu'on pensait à lui pour la remplacer, ce fut une explosion de joie qui retentit dans la bouche de la fillette. Elle irait avec son père adoptif à Poudlard, il lui manquerait juste son cousin Antoine et cela serait parfait.

Ils se préparèrent pour sortir quand le téléphone sonna:

- Allô?

- Mione, c'est Martin, fit son frère au bout du fil avec une voix étrange.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle affolée, avez-vous des nouvelles pour la petite?

A la pensée qu'on pouvait lui retirer Maliah son cœur se serra.

- Non, mais Antoine va à Poudlard! Il vient de recevoir sa lettre!

- C'est génial! Maliah a reçu la sienne aussi! Demain nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, cela vous tente de venir avec nous?

- D'accord, passez-vous nous prendre?

- Nous irons par la poudre de cheminette. Je vais demander que votre cheminée soit raccordée.

- Très bien, à demain, petite sœur. Bonjour à la famille

- Pareil de ton côté.

Elle raccrocha, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle annonça à Maliah que son cousin venait aussi à Poudlard et que demain ils iraient en famille pour faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. La petite hurla de joie. Hermione appela son meilleur ami qui devait surement être déjà au Ministère de la Magie, afin qu'il fasse raccorder la cheminée de son frère.

Le lendemain, Hermione, Maliah et Olivier allèrent chercher le reste de la famille Granger. Ils prirent tous la poudre de cheminette et atterrirent au _**Chaudron Baveur**_. Hermione n'y avait jamais amené Maliah. En effet, ils passaient toujours par la boutique des jumeaux Weasley pour se rendre sur le _**C**__**hemin**__** de Traverse**_. Mais, au vue de leur nombre aujourd'hui, il valait mieux atterrir dans une grande pièce. Le petit groupe sortit de la salle de réception, entièrement recouvert de poussière. Ils passèrent devant le bar pour essayer d'y voir leur ancienne camarade d'école, mais Hannah Abbot ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le petit groupe se dirigea dans l'arrière-cour. Olivier sortit sa baguette et compta les briques sur le mur au-dessus des poubelles. Puis il tapota trois fois sur une des briques. Celle-ci se mit à trembler et un trou apparut au milieu. Une arche apparut et derrière, le _Chemin de Traverse_ s'étendait sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants. Le groupe se promena dans la rue, allant directement vers _**Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux**_

Les jumeaux offrirent des Farces et Attrapes de leur invention aux deux enfants, à leur plus grande joie. Ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas d'un très bon œil. Olivier se faisait héler régulièrement dans la rue pour signer des autographes. En effet, même après sa blessure et son arrêt du Quidditch de haut niveau, il était resté très populaire. Surtout chez les plus jeunes sorciers.

Ils allèrent à Gringotts, pour retirer le l'argent sorcier. Au détour d'une allée, ils croisèrent Harry avec Ginny, Rosemary et leur fille ainée Aline qui rentrait pour sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Le groupe au complet se dirigea ensuite dans le magasin préféré d'Hermione: _**Fleury & Bott**_. Maliah était aux anges, elle adorait les livres. Elle regarda pour la première fois la liste des livres à acheter.

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_, niveau 1 par Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_ par Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_ par Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ par Emeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ par Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_ par Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ par Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ par Quentin Jentremble

_Sorts et contresorts_ par Vindictus Viridian

_Le guide des étoiles _par Lucas Starvador

_Magie sorcière, rites moldus _par Hermione Granger

- Maman ? je ne savais pas que tu avais écrit un livre qu'on utiliserait à Poudlard.

- Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il serait utilisé, répondit la jeune femme.

- Peut-on aussi prendre _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Une fois les livres de cours achetés, la fillette se plongea dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Harry rit en la voyant faire, et lui dit qu'elle serait surement la seule avec sa mère à l'avoir lu. Pour toute réponse Maliah lui tira la langue et Hermione lui dit qu'à l'époque où ils étaient élèves, il avait été heureux qu'elle le lise.

La troupe se dirigea ensuite vers l'animalerie : _**Au royaume du hibou**_. Harry offrit aux trois enfants un hibou. Maliah choisit une chouette noire avec des reflets gris et de grands yeux bleus. Elle l'a baptisa Folara après avoir lui son histoire dans le livre d'Histoire de la magie. Ce fut une grande enchanteresse vers le milieu du 16ème siècle. Antoine avait choisi un hibou moyen duc au plumage fauve et aux yeux jaunes. Rosemary choisit quant à elle une jolie chouette blanche avec des yeux verts. Hermione sourit en remarquant qu'elle ressemblait à Hedwige.

Ils mangèrent tous les neuf chez _**Florian Fortarôme**_ qui en plus des glaces s'était agrandi pour faire restaurant. Les filles allèrent chez _**Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers**_ pour les robes de sorciers.

- Bonjour, fit une femme d'âge moyen, est-ce pour la rentrée de Poudlard ?

- Oui.

Maliah ressortit sa liste de fourniture et elle lue qu'il leur fallait pour la rentrée :

_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

Après les robes de sorcières et autres achats typiquement féminins. Il leur restait à prendre les divers ustensiles pour pratiquer la magie. Ils allèrent donc à _**la boutique de l'apothicaire. **_Pour y trouver :

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

Maliah voulu absolument passer par le _**Magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch**_, d'où elle ressortit avec un Kit de Nettoyage pour son balai ainsi que deux livres : _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ et_ Les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch_ par Ronald Weasley

Le reste de la journée se passèrent dans la joie. Hermione était heureuse pour Maliah qui avait des amis sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. En fin de journée, ils allèrent chercher leurs baguettes chez _**Ollivander**_.

Hermione et Harry franchirent la porte que Mr Ollivander alla à leur rencontre et murmura:

- Miss Granger, je me souviens vingt-cinq centimètres, bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de dragon, puissante baguette pour les sortilèges et les métamorphose. Mr Potter vingt-sept centimètre et demi, bois de houx et plume de phœnix.

Maliah regarda le vieil bouche bée, comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir. Il lui prit ainsi qu'à son cousin et Rosemary un nombre de mesures incalculables. Il tendit à son cousin une baguette :

- Elle fait vingt-huit centimètres, bois de frêne et ventricule de magyar à pointe, parfaite pour les potions et la métamorphose.

La baguette émit un petit halo bleu lumineux, Ollivander murmura dans sa barbe: _Serdaigle_. Pour Rosemary, il lui tendit une baguette de 18 cm en bois de rose et poussière de lune.

- Elle est faite pour les enchantements.

Une lueur dorée apparut au bout de celle-ci, Mr Ollivander murmura : _Gryffondor_. Puis vint le tour de Maliah, il lui mit plusieurs baguette entre les mains, mais aucune ne correspondait. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Maliah se promenait dans les étalages soudain au milieu d'une allée, une boîte se mit à frémir. Maliah eut un sursaut. Puis s'approcha de la boite, elle l'ouvrit et vit une magnifique baguette. Mr Ollivander s'approcha d'elle et ferma la boite d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, demanda-t-il sèchement.

Maliah tremblait.

- La boite s'est mise à bouger quand je suis passée près d'elle, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le propriétaire la regarda stupéfait, puis eut un léger sourire.

- Voyez-vous mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette mais la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire. Et je crois que cette baguette, dit-il en sortant la dite baguette de sa boite, vous a désignée.

Lorsqu'elle prit la baguette entre ses doigts elle sentit une légère douceur entrait en elle. Un halo vert et rouge l'entoura sous le regard de sa famille et de ses amis.

- Mademoiselle, faites y très attention, c'est une baguette très puissante et c'est ma plus belle réussite. Elle est parfaitement équilibrée, dix-neuf centimètres, bois d'ébène, et un crin de sombral. Très bonne baguette pour les duels et les métamorphoses.

Harry eut un sursaut en entendant la composition de la baguette. Le crin de Sombral, c'est ce que contenait la Baguette de Sureau, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort.

Hermione paya les douze gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortit du magasin. Maliah serrait sa baguette contre elle. Elle en prendrait soin. Ils finirent la journée chez Hermione, les enfants jouaient avec leurs baguettes, essayant les formules du livres : « _Sorts et Enchantement de Niveau 1_ » sous le regard blasé d'Aline.

La fin du mois d'Août se passa tranquillement, Hermione préparait ses cours pour la rentrée universitaire, Olivier jouait au Quidditch avec Maliah et Antoine. Hermione avait acheté un balai à son neveu pour son anniversaire.

- Papa ?

Olivier avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à ce nom. Cependant plus le temps passé, plus il appréciait que la fillette le nomme de cette façon.

- Oui, Maliah ?

- Pourrais-je entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? demanda-t-elle

- Malheureusement non, les sélections ne commencent qu'à partir de la deuxième année, lui répondit-il

- Même si tu es l'équivalent de mon père ? interrogea-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux papillonnant.

- Oui, même si je suis l'équivalent de ton père, répliqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Maliah considérait Hermione et Olivier comme ses parents, puisque les siens et son hypothétique frère ne semblaient pas la chercher. Elle avait trouvé une grande famille, chaleureuse.

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva, les valises étaient déjà prête et dans le coffre de la voiture. Partir en famille à l'école, cela semblait étrange.

- Maliah ! Dépêches toi ! Le train part à onze heures tapantes !

La fillette déboula en trombe dans la cuisine, sous le rire des deux adultes. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de monter dans la voiture. Maliah eut un pincement en cœur en quittant la maison. Elle y avait vécu cinq années merveilleuses. Maintenant de nouvelles se profilaient, toutes aussi géniales. Elle serait dans la plus grande école de Sorcellerie, avec sa meilleure amie et son cousin. Son père adoptif l'observait dans le rétroviseur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu reviendras pour les vacances à la maison, lui dit-il. Et puis, je serais là.

Maliah hocha doucement la tête, mais serra la cage de Folara un peu plus fort. La jeune fille était impatiente d'y aller, et ce malgré l'appréhension qui lui serrait le cœur, comme une mauvaise impression. Elle n'en fit pas part à ses parents de peur qu'ils ne la comprennent pas, ou pire qu'ils la prennent pour une folle. Hermione lui dirait sûrement que c'est normal vu qu'elle pénétrait un univers qui lui avait toujours fait peur.

Ils arrivèrent à la Gare King Cross vers dix heures et demie. La petite famille chargea les valises sur un chariot, Olivier le poussa tandis que Maliah observait les alentours tout en mettant sa petite main dans celle de sa mère.

- Dis, Maman, pourquoi les gens "normaux", ne posent-ils pas de questions lorsque l'on traverse la gare avec une chouette, des énormes valises?

- Tu sais avant les moldus, ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, ne connaissaient pas notre existence mais depuis quelques années déjà nous leur avons annoncés que nous existions. Bien sûr au début ils nous prirent pour des fous mais maintenant cela va beaucoup mieux. Grâce aux écoles mixtes, à l'entraide dans plusieurs domaines comme la santé ou la justice.

- Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas travailler dans le monde sorcier comme Harry, la famille Weasley ou même Papa?

- Non, je me suis reconvertie. J'ai fait des études sorcières, mais le monde moldu me manquait. Tout comme ma famille. Je suis d'origine moldue, je voulais aussi rentrée chez moi. Et puis les métiers sorciers ne m'intéressaient guère. Et bien qu'on m'eût proposée plusieurs fois des postes importants, je préfère ce que je fais. Le plus important, c'est que tu te sentes bien où tu décides d'aller.

- Ce que ta mère ne te dit pas, c'est que c'est grâce à elle que les deux mondes sont aussi proches maintenant.

Maliah regarda sa mère adoptive d'un nouvel œil. La fin du trajet vers le quai, se fit en silence. Maliah serrait de plus en plus fort la main de sa mère. Hermione tourna la tête vers la fillette, et vit qu'elle était pâle. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Olivier pour qu'il passe la barrière en premier. Elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille, et la prit par les épaules.

- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Maliah se mordillait l'intérieur des joues, signe d'une grande nervosité, voir le début d'une crise d'angoisse. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, et la serra tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

- Maman, et si n'étais-je pas à la hauteur ? si n'étais-je pas faite pour ce monde ? J'ai peur.

Hermione regarda tendrement la fillette.

- Tu seras à la hauteur, et quoique qu'il se passe ton père et moi seront toujours là pour te soutenir. Si tu as peur, tu pourras aller le voir. Tu pourras m'appeler avec ton téléphone. Et puis tu auras ton cousin, Rosemary, Aline, Agnès pour t'épauler. Tu rencontreras des gens nouveaux, tu te feras des amis.

Cependant, Hermione voyait bien que rien n'apaisait sa fille.

- Maman, je ne veux pas être une sorcière, dit la fillette les yeux remplit de larmes.

- Ma chérie, tu es une sorcière, c'est ton héritage. Ne plus vouloir être une sorcière, c'est comme si tu ne voulais plus être ma fille, tu l'es pourtant.

Le regard de Maliah se fit plus dur et siffla :

- Je ne suis pas ta fille, tu n'as fait que m'adopter.

Hermione se prit la remarque de plein fouet, elle n'avait jamais cru que la fillette ne se considérait pas comme sa fille. Hermione se releva doucement, prit la main de Maliah et se dirigea vers le mur de la voie 9 ¾ en silence. Maliah se dit qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer son angoisse, et ce même à Hermione.

Hermione chercha Olivier dans la foule, il était en train de discuter avec Harry et Ron. En voyant, la mine défaite de sa femme, il vint directement à sa rencontre. Quand il lui demanda ce qui se passait, elle ne put répondre, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pleurait pas devant sa fille, ses mots l'avait blessée.

Olivier monta avec la fillette dans le train, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ils y déposèrent les valises et la cage de Folara. Alors que Maliah allait sortir du compartiment la tête basse, il la retint par le bras. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Elle essayait de me remonter le moral, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ma mère.

Maliah sentit son père se raidir. Alors elle pleura un peu plus fort, Olivier resserra son étreinte. Tout en lui disant d'aller s'excuser auprès de sa mère. La petite hocha la tête dans le cou de son père.

- Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas vous aussi ? Même si je suis une mauvaise sorcière ?

- Bien sûr que non ma puce. Et tu ne peux pas être une mauvaise sorcière ! As-tu vu qui sont tes parents adoptifs? finit-il en souriant.

Maliah se blottit encore plus contre son père, ils descendirent du train. Ils trouvèrent Hermione en grande conversation avec Ginny. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers sa petite famille, ses yeux perdirent leurs éclats. Olivier poussa doucement Maliah dans le dos. La fillette se dirigea, hésitante, vers sa mère. Puis sous le regard insistant d'Olivier, elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman, je suis désolée, je suis juste terrorisée.

Hermione serra sa fille contre elle. Lui caressa les cheveux, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. La locomotive rouge émit un sifflement, signe que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du train. Maliah regardait les familles se séparer. Elle regarda son père et sa mère se dire au-revoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle les verrait séparés. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione

J'étais en train de me dire, que ce n'est pas en étant séparé pendant toute l'année, que j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur, déclara Maliah avant de monter rapidement dans le train sous le rire de Ginny et la rougeur de ses parents.

Olivier monta à sa suite, et la laissa dans le compartiment avec son cousin. Il se dirigea quant à lui vers le wagon réservé pour les professeurs. Il y déposa sa valise, dit bonjour à ses collègues dont Neville, qui était professeur de Botanique mais aussi le directeur adjoint de l'école. Il sortit la tête par la fenêtre du compartiment pour voir Hermione et agiter sa main en signe d'au-revoir. Le train lança un dernier panache de fumée avant de sortir de la gare.

Maliah regarda sa mère disparaitre petit à petit, et lorsque le train prit son premier virage, Hermione disparut pour de bon. La fillette soupira et s'installa sur une des banquettes rouges. Elle observa son cousin avant de sortir sa baguette.

- On s'entraine ? demanda-t-elle

- Évidemment ! répondit Antoine.

Tous deux se mirent à parler de chose et d'autre, ils se posèrent des questions sur les potions, les sortilèges. Ils s'exercent au _Wingardium Leviosa_. Les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent sur Rosemary, Aline et Agnès. Les filles s'installèrent avec leurs amis. Antoine grommela cinq minutes, il était le seul garçon.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le train emmenait sa fille et son mari. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux, et suivit Ginny pour un après-midi shopping. Dans deux jours, elle avait une conférence capitale sur l'importance de Stonehenge dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier. Grâce à cette conférence, elle pourrait décrocher une bourse de recherche pour continuer ses travaux sur les rites ancestraux et leurs implications dans la magie de nos jours.

Le train arriva à Poudlard dans la soirée, Maliah et Antoine restèrent sans voix devant le château. Ils virent Olivier leur faire un petit signe avant de monter dans une diligence tirée par d'étranges chevaux.

- Qu'ils sont beaux, murmura Maliah.

- Parce que tu les vois ? demanda Agnès. Moi, je ne peux pas.

Maliah se retourna surprise vers son amie, mais fut interrompue par une voix forte qui hurlait :

- Les Premières Années par ici !

Ils suivirent le demi-géant. Il leur présenta des barques dans lesquelles ils devaient monter. Maliah n'était pas très rassurée sur les barques qui tanguaient légèrement. Elle fixait le château pour ne pas avoir peur de tomber. Elle entendit des remous sur la droite, elle observa les bulles remontaient à la surface. Ces bulles furent suivit par une tête qui sortit de l'eau. Le visage était magnifique, d'une pâleur de lune, des longs cheveux que Maliah devinait argentés. Le visage se rapprochait d'elle, elle semblait envoûter par les yeux lagons qui l'hypnotisait, elle se pencha dangereusement au-dessus de la barque, voulant plonger avec la créature et ne plus la quitter. Soudain, un cri strident retentit faisant fuit la créature et réveillant Maliah par la même occasion. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée la créature.

Elle regarda Hagrid avec des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

- Qui était-ce? Demanda-t-elle

- Une Naïades, une nymphe des eaux, tous les ans c'est la même chose elle choisit une proie pour lui tenir compagnie, elle est la dernière de sa race. Les autres furent massacrées pendant la Grande Guerre. Elles possèdent d'immenses pouvoirs, elles ont un chant envoutant, comme tu as pu le constater. Elles sont apparentées aux sirènes.

Les autres premières années écoutaient, captivés par le récit du demi-géant. Les petits élèves restèrent silencieux. Les barques franchirent une barrière de lierre, avant de se retrouver dans une crique souterraine, sous le château. Enfin, les embarcations se posèrent avec douceur sur l'autre rive rocheuse. Les futures premières années suivirent Hagrid dans un passage creusé à même la montagne. Ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse devant le château. Ils gravirent un escalier, avant de se retrouver devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Hagrid toqua trois fois, et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Ils traversèrent un hall, entendirent les escaliers bougés. Ils arrivèrent devant une seconde porte où se trouvait Neville Longdubat, le directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

- Professeur Longdubat, voici les premières années, annonça Hagrid.

- Merci, lui répondit Neville. Vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle, pour le banquet de rentrée. Cependant avant de pouvoir y gouter, vous allez devoir être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. vous y trouverez un tabouret sur lequel est posé le Choixpeau Magique. Vous le déposerez sur vos têtes avides de connaissances lorsque nous vous appellerons. Avez-vous compris?

Les premières années acquiescèrent, tremblotants. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous le regard des autres années. Maliah regarda le plafond enchanté.

- C'est un plafond magique, déclara elle à son cousin, il a été créé exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Neville se mit derrière le tabouret, dos à la table des professeurs et le silence se fit. Une large déchirure s'ouvrit en grand. Le choixpeau commença alors à chanter :

_Je ne suis pas des plus magnifiques,_

_Mais c'est moi qui vous guide en ce lieu magique,_

_Je ne suis pas des plus splendides_

_Mais dans cette école, c'est moi qui décide_

_Je saurai quelle est votre maison,_

_Et vous porterez fièrement votre blason._

_Des quatre emblèmes sur vos cœurs_

_Vivez-les avec honneur._

_Que vous soyez rouge et or,_

_Chez les courageux Gryffondor._

_Si de bleu et de bronze vous vous parez,_

_C'est chez les ingénieux Serdaigle que vous irez_

_Si noir et jaune vous devenez_

_Poufsouffle et loyauté sauront vous guidez_

_Et enfin l'argent et le vert,_

_Du rusé Serpentard soyez fier._

_Les temps sombres sont enfin finis,_

_Du danger, nul n'est à l'abri._

_Cependant là n'est pas la question,_

_Il s'agit de votre répartition,_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête_

_Afin que je puisse vous connaitre_

_Et ainsi pouvoir vous envoyer_

_Dans la maison qui vous est destinée_

Une fois la chanson finit, les professeurs se regardèrent un peu inquiet, il était rare que Choixpeau parle de danger ou de temps sombre lors de sa chanson de rentrée. Les dernières fois, c'étaient lorsque Voldemort était revenu. Les élèves, quant à eux, applaudirent à tout rompre. Le choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer la foule.

Maliah ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Et si jamais, elle n'avait pas de maison, qu'en fait, elle n'était pas une sorcière. Que l'école s'était trompée et qu'elle devait rentrer chez Hermione. Jamais, elle ne pourrait regarder sa mère si cela devait arriver. Elle se mit à osciller d'un pied sur l'autre. Rosemary tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y fit.

Le professeur Longdubat s'avança et déclara :

- A l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous placerez sur le tabouret et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Avez-vous compris ?

Les premières années acquiescèrent toujours tremblotants

- Très bien, je commence: Atrews, Sara

- Gryffondor, répondit le choixpeau.

- Broscov, Evan.

- Serpentard

Les élèves furent appelés un à un, puis vint le tour de :

- Antoine Granger

- Serdaigle

- Maliah Granger.

La petite s'approchait toute tremblante du tabouret, les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur lui nouer l'estomac. Elle puisa son courage dans le regard d'Olivier qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Maliah s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- Ah, encore une Granger. Étrange, tout de même

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange, demanda-t-elle en pensée

- Tu n'es pas vraiment une Granger.

- Oui, je le sais. Hermione m'a adoptée.

- Hum, je vois. Ton sang est Serpentard. Mais tu as été élevée comme une Gryffondor. Tu as en toi la dualité des deux maisons. Vraiment intéressant.

- Comment cela?

- Logiquement, je devrais envoyer à Gryffondor, mais tu seras mieux à

- SERPENTARD, cria le Choixpeau

Maliah resta un moment sur le tabouret, elle était à Serpentard. Elle tourna vers la tête vers la table de son cousin, puis de son père adoptif qui leva le pouce avec un clin d'œil. La fillette se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpents. Elle s'installa au côté d'Aline qui lui souriait.

- Bienvenue dans la maison, lui fit celle-ci.

Maliah lui sourit en retour, et continua de regarder la répartition. Rosemary fut envoyée à Gryffondor comme sa cousine Agnès.

Une fois la répartition finit, le repas put commencer. Des plats apparurent comme par magie sur les tables. Maliah posa des questions auxquelles Aline répondait. Soudain la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur une femme avec des lunettes épaisses, des colliers de toutes sortes qui clinquaient quand elle marchait. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la Salle, elle avait les yeux fous, elle regarda la table des professeurs puis les quatre grandes tables avant de s'arrêter devant celle des Serpents, elle tendit son doigt vers Maliah et une voix d'outre-tombe sortit de sa bouche :

_- Lorsque le bras droit prendra la place du Lord, celle qu'il a enfantée sera deux fois née. Pour combattre le chaos, elle devra connaitre les magies oubliées et ainsi le serpent doré deviendra le lion argenté. Les deux maisons ennemies seront mêlées et réunies. Elle est enfin arrivée, celle qui est deux fois née._

Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, des gens qu'elle aurait du connaître, aurait pu connaître. Elle se revoyait courir dans la forêt. Elle revoyait des images enfouies dans sa mémoire, des images qu'elle souhaitait oublier. Alors elle hurla. Olivier se précipita vers elle. La petite était secouée de sanglots. Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient les yeux fixés sur Maliah qui tremblait, apeurée. Elle regarda Olivier et se jeta dans ses bras, il la prit et sortit de la Grande Salle sous le silence pesant des élèves comme des professeurs. Ils purent entendre le professeur de Divination dire:

- Ai-je loupé quelque chose?

A peine eurent ils franchies la porte de la Grande Salle que le brouhaha reprit instantanément. Toutes les conversations se portaient la prédiction du professeur. Olivier amena Maliah à l'infirmerie et la coucha sur un lit. Il berça la fillette. Celle-ci était encore secouée de sanglots.

- Pourquoi la professeur a-t-elle dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce.

Olivier l'embrassa sur le front, lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Veux-tu que je prévienne Hermione ?

- Je veux bien, répondit la fillette.

Même si elle ne verrait pas sa mère, l'entendre par la cheminée lui ferait du bien. Olivier resta avec la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Maliah put parler à Hermione pendant quelques minutes. Hermione voulut rejoindre sa famille, mais sa fille lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait son père et ses amis pour la soutenir. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, signe d'une grande nervosité. Maliah du lui promettre de la prévenir au moindre événement suspect. La fillette commença à avoir mal à la tête et décida d'aller se coucher.

Olivier parla quelques instants avec sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Trewlaney ? demanda la jeune femme

_- Lorsque le bras droit prendra la place du Lord, celle qu'il a enfantée sera deux fois née. Pour combattre le chaos, elle devra connaitre les magies oubliées et ainsi le serpent doré deviendra le lion argenté. Les deux maisons ennemies seront mêlées et réunies. Elle est enfin arrivée, celle qui est deux fois née._

Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche avant de regarder le jeune homme.

- Que va-t-on faire ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

* * *

><p>Tadam, fin du chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture. A très bientôt.<p>

Naelys


	3. Rêve et évasion

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup moins long. Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu des soucis d'ordi et tout s'est effacé. Et ce fut assez dur de tout reprendre. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir pour cette suite ****J **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Maliah et autres personnages issus de mon imagination. **

**Chapitre 3 : Rêve et évasion**

Maliah soupira en s'adossant à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle serra les dents et retint ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle. Elle espérait y trouver ses futurs camarades de chambre. Cependant, à l'approche de la Salle, seul le silence faisait échos à ses pas. Elle commençait bien sa première année. Elle commença alors à paniquer, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le dortoir de sa maison. Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol du Hall, une voix familière et railleuse parvint à ses oreilles.

- Tu commences bien l'année, siffla la voix d'Aline. Viens, suis-moi, je me doutais bien que tu allais être perdue.

La fillette la suivit en silence. Elles descendirent dans les souterrains de l'école. En observant les murs, Maliah y vit une fine couche d'eau.

- Notre salle commune se situe sous le lac, répondit Aline à sa question silencieuse.

Elles arrivèrent devant un mur. Aline donna le mot de passe : _**Nidhögg**_. Le mur s'écarta pour laisser place à la salle commune. Celle-ci est une pièce assez grande où les pierres étaient brutes. Les seules sources de lumière étaient le feu ronflant de la cheminée ainsi que les lampes rondes et verdâtres retenues par des chaines au plafond. Il y avait des crânes dispersés dans la pièce en guise de décoration. Au fond de la Salle Commune, deux escaliers en colimaçons semblaient descendre dans les profondeurs.

Les dortoirs des filles sont accessibles par l'escalier de droite, ceux des garçons par celui de gauche, indiqua Aline avant de se diriger sur l'un des canapés.

Maliah se dirigea vers l'escalier de droite. Elle descendit les marches avant de se trouver face à un long corridor. Sur chaque mur, il y avait sept portes. Elle se dirigea vers la première porte, elle vit inscrit sur le linteau « Salle de Bain, première année ». Elle se retourna et lut sur la porte en face : « Dortoir, Première année ». Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se figea au spectacle des plumes vertes et argent virevoltantes dans la pièce. Les quatre autres fillettes tournèrent la tête de concert pour voir l'intruse. Maliah se tassa légèrement avant qu'une des fillettes ne dise :

- Bienvenue chez toi !

Maliah poussa la porte entièrement et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit qui était vide. Elle s'assit en tailleur et déclara :

- Je suis Maliah Granger.

- On sait qui tu es, répliqua une des quatre fillettes.

Celle-ci avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Ce que tu es grossière Erilan, fit celle qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds et d'immenses yeux verts.

- Moi c'est Carolina Rutenhorf, continua-t-elle, mes parents sont allemands, mais ils ont voulu que je fasse ma scolarité à Poudlard. Celle qui vient de parler, c'est Erilan Rosier.

- Moi, c'est Peigi Yaxley, fit une petite voix couinarde.

Celle à qui elle appartenait était une fillette maigrichonne aux étranges cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus presque blancs.

- Et moi, je suis Kathiopée Malefoy.

Maliah se demanda pourquoi des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine à l'annonce de ce nom. Elle observa sa compagne de chambre. Elle avait un air hautain, des yeux gris et de fins cheveux blonds retenue par une queue de cheval basse. Les filles continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent.

Maliah s'endormit, une boule dans le creux de l'estomac.

_La clairière lui semblait familière. Elle se dirigea, hésitante vers un amas de rochers. Une silhouette y semblait endormie. Sous son pied, une branche craqua. La silhouette se releva vivement, tendant sa baguette devant elle. Elle se figea à la vue de la fillette._

_- Maliah ? demanda une voix grave_

_- Grand frère ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix peureuse._

_- Te souviens-tu de moi ? _

_- Vaguement. Pourquoi tu ne réapparais que maintenant ? J'avais besoin de toi, pleura Maliah. _

_- Je suis toujours prêt de toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais c'est difficile, de te joindre dans le monde moldu. Tu as bien fais de te réfugier chez Granger, grogna la voix masculine. _

_- Connais-tu Hermione ? s'étonna la fillette. _

_- On va dire ça, souffla l'homme. Maliah, il a recommencé, tu n'étais pas la seule mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Fais attention à toi et dès que tu as besoin de parler va voir Granger, c'est la meilleure sorcière de notre génération. _

_Un craquement se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. _

_- Maliah, vite réveilles toi. Il va te retrouver. _

_- Je veux rester avec toi ! supplia la fillette. _

_- Un jour, promis. Mais par Morgane réveilles toi. _

_- Je suis à Serpentard, lui dit-elle juste avant de se réveiller. Elle ne put voir son sourire triste. _

La fillette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard de Kathiopée sur elle. Un regard froid. La fillette Malefoy s'approcha de Maliah, au point que leurs nez se touchent. Kathiopée darda son regard bleu sur la jeune Granger.

- Tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse, la voix de Kathiopée claqua, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours.

Maliah ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle repoussa la fillette de la main et sentit un fourmillement sur son bras. Kathiopée retourna dans son lit. Maliah fit une grimace, le fourmillement ne passait pas. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de se lever. Elle traversa le dortoir, sous le regard toujours glacial de Kathiopée. Maliah se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle sursauta quand elle vit son reflet. Depuis quand ses cheveux s'étaient autant éclaircit. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Maliah hésita devant la porte du dortoir, le regard de Kathiopée toujours présent, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Maliah s'approcha de l'âtre de la chemine, et s'installa une pile de coussin juste devant. Hermione lui manquait, et aller voir Olivier dès le premier soir n'allait surement pas l'aider à s'intégrer dans l'école. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Antoine ou Rosemary. Elle soupira, s'interdisant de pleurer. C'est quand la pendule sonna les quatre heures du matin, que la fillette réussit à se rendormir, au milieu des coussins.

Le bruit des pas et le chuchotement réveillèrent la fillette. Elle jeta un regard hébétée autour d'elle. Toutes les années confondues se précipitaient vers la sortie. Et lorsqu'elle regarda la pendule, Maliah eut un sursaut de terreur, il était déjà sept heure et demi. Elle se précipita vers son dortoir, enfila son uniforme en vitesse, tenta en vain de faire un nœud de cravate décent. Elle pesta, jura avant de courir vers la Grande Salle, tout en prenant son sac de cours. Elle se posa la délicatesse d'un éléphant à sa table, à coté de Carolina en faisant un signe de main rapide à ses amis et son père déjà installés. Elle reçut une note volante qu'elle s'empressa de lire :

« Pas trop dur cette première nuit ma puce ? »

Elle sortit sa plume et répondit rapidement « Eprouvante, il faut que je te parle avec Maman ». Et elle renvoya la note à son père. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Il préviendrait Hermione dans la matinée.

Les préfets donnèrent les emplois du temps aux élèves. Carolina bougeait sur sa chaise, souhaitant lui demander quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carolina ? demanda poliment Maliah

- Mr Dubois, est ce que c'est ton père ?

- Oui et non, pourquoi ?

Carolina se tassa sur sa chaise avant de lui demander d'une petite voix.

- Tu crois que je pourrais lui demander un autographe ?

Maliah éclata de rire, et hocha de la tête. Bien sûr que son père lui signerait un autographe. Maliah regarda enfin l'emploi du temps et manqua de s'étouffer. Elles commençaient dans dix minutes en salle de Métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles. Elle ignorait où était cette salle. Elle regarda Carolina qui était tout aussi paniquée qu'elle. Les autres premières années étaient déjà parties. Elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Son père discutait avec le garde-chasse, Hagrid. Elle le fit un petit signe discret. Il se leva vers elles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss Granger ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, c'était perturbant d'entendre son père adoptif l'appeler de cette manière.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de Métamorphose, murmura-t-elle.

Olivier leva un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Fais comme les première années et débrouilles toi, lui lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser vers la sortie.

Maliah regarda son père s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se tourna vers Carolina qui avait un sourire béat et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. La fillette soupira et prit sa camarade par la main. Elle repéra un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année qui se courait vers les escaliers. Elle le suivit, tenant toujours Carolina par la main. Elles retrouvèrent bientôt les autres premières années de Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'à Carolina ? demanda Erilan.

- Elle a vu mon père, soupira en souriant Maliah.

- Il est parfait, soupira également Carolina.

Maliah lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'agissait de son père tout de même. Elle ne put lui faire de réflexion quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Les premières années rentrèrent dans un brouhaha, le professeur était absent, il y avait juste un chat qui fendait l'air de sa queue. Lorsque le dernier des premières années s'installa, la porte se referma dans un claque sourd, faisant sursauter les élèves et les faisant taire. Le chat se transforma alors sous les regards émerveillés des élèves.

- Nous allons pouvoir faire cela quand ? demanda aussitôt une jeune élève de Poufsouffle.

- Pas avant votre septième année, répondit en souriant le Professeur McGonagall. Pour le moment, sortez vos livres page 5, et lisez les trois pages suivantes sur la transformation d'une allumette en aiguille. Vous me les résumerez en cinq centimètres de parchemin.

Les élèves travaillèrent en silence pendant toute la première heure. A la fin de celle-ci, le professeur ramassa les parchemins, et les fit travailler la pratique. Accordant 15 point à Poufsouffle et 10 à Serpentard pour des débuts de métamorphose. Maliah sortit du cours en pestant. Elle avait à peine réussi à faire changer de couleur son allumette. Les élèves de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les serres, ils avaient leur premier cours de Botanique avec les Serdaigles. Maliah était contente, elle pourrait être avec son cousin.

Les Serdaigles attendaient sagement devant la serre, tout en discutant joyeusement. Erilan, Kathiopée et Evan Broscov arrivèrent aussi à la serre. Maliah fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Kathiopée s'en prendre à son cousin. Celui-ci serrait la mâchoire signe d'énervement. Elle accéléra le pas, et la seule chose qu'elle entendit ce fut :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Maliah empoigna le garçonnet qui embêtait son cousin, et le jeta loin de lui. Elle était en colère. Elle sentit la magie crépitée autour d'elle. Mais n'y prêta guère attention. Evan déglutit en voyant la fureur émaner telle une aura noire, de Maliah. Il fallut que le Professeur Longdubat arrive pour éviter une catastrophe. Le professeur mit une main sur l'épaule de la fillette et celle-ci se calma instantanément. Elle le regarda un peu hébétée, et murmura pour que seul le professeur entende : « C'est comme si on avait pris possession de mon corps ». Il pressa un peu plus l'épaule de la fillette. Il enverrait une note à Olivier. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'avait dit la fillette qui le troublait, mais quand il avait croisé le regard de Maliah quand elle avait empoigné et jeté son camarade, il avait vu un regard qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Il devait en avertir Hermione et Olivier.

Maliah s'installa avec Antoine pour s'occuper des Mandragores. Ils devaient juste les rempoter. Alors que Maliah rempotait sa troisième mandragore. Elle reçut un mot : « tu as trahis ta maison». Elle froissa le mot et le mit dans sa poche. Elle sortit du cours sans attendre personne, et se dirigea rageusement vers le stade de Quidditch. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser. Sans s'en rendre compte, la magie commença à crépiter autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des gradins, elle hurla de douleurs et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Hermione était dans son bureau, perdue au milieu des copies à corriger, et des livres pour ses recherches. Son ordinateur était allumé, l'icône des mails clignotant. On frappa à la porte, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, une tache d'encre sur la joue. Elle avait du mal à dormir depuis que sa famille était partie à Poudlard.<p>

- Entrez, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Son regard se fit interrogateur quand elle vit Harry derrière la porte qui s'ouvrait. Puis, elle porta son regard sur sa fenêtre où une jolie chouette hulotte toquait. Elle fit s'assoir Harry dans l'un de ses fauteuil pendant qu'elle allait chercher le courrier qui lui était adresser. Elle se rassit à son bureau en décachetant l'enveloppe et eut un cri de terreur : « Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, Sang-de-Bourbe »

- Hermione, Lucius Malefoy s'est échappé d'Azkaban, tu es placée sous protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maliah est à l'infirmerie à cause d'une trop grande quantité de magie noire. Tu pars à Poudlard dans l'après-midi.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous d'avoir lu <strong>**J **

**J'espère ne pas mettre 3 ans avant de reposter un chapitre. C'est une fic qui me tiens à cœur et j'essaie qu'elle soit potable et lisable. **

**Bonne soirée à tous ****J**

**Naelys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur : **Le chapitre 4 tant attendu ou pas. Désolée pour la publication plus qu'aléatoire de cette fic. Mais j'essaie de limiter les fautes d'orthographes et les boulettes. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera, mais toute la trame est écrite. Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster des commentaires.

**Petit Rappel : **

_Hermione_, historienne dans le monde moldu, 34 ans mariée à _Olivier Dubois_, ancien joueur pro de Quidditch, professeur de vol à la rentrée 2012, fille adoptive : _Maliah_ (1ère année à Poudlard en 2012 à Serpentard)

_Harry_, membre de la police scientifique sorcière, 33 ans, marié à _Ginny_ 32 ans, institutrice dans une école mixte. Filles : _Aline_, 3ème année à Serpentard en 2012, _Rosemary_ 1ère année à Gryffondor en 2012

_Ron_, journaliste à Quidditch Mag' et écrivain 33 ans, marié à une moldue _Clarisse_, fille _Agnès_ 3ème année à Gryffondor

_Martin_ 37 ans, frère d'Hermione, Police Scientifique Moldu, père _d'Antoine_, 1ère année à Serdaigle, mère inconnue (enfin pour vous :p).

_Camarades de chambre de Maliah _: Kathiopée Malfoy, Peigi Yaxley, Carolina Rutenhorf, Erilan Rosier

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs douloureux**

Hermione donna le papier reçu à Harry. Pendant qu'il le lisait, elle pianotait sur son bureau, signe d'une intense réflexion. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et sans y prendre garde, elle passa sa main gauche sur son ventre, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt et laissant apparaitre une fine cicatrice.

Harry releva la tête vers son amie, et dans un souffle elle lui dit :

- Retrouve-les toutes.

- Retrouver qui Hermione ?

- Les moldues qui étaient avec moi, là-bas.

- Mais, ne sont-elles pas mortes dans le Manoir de la fouine ?

Harry observa son amie lui jetait un regard noir à la mention de la fouine. Son teint habituellement éclatant, était livide. Ses yeux semblaient fous et regardaient sans cesse la fenêtre, leur couleur noisette se pailletèrent d'or et de rouge. Un phénomène qu'il ne voyait que rarement, lorsque son amie était en choc émotionnel. Il secoua la tête, triste de l'état de son amie. Elle méritait plus que tout d'avoir une vie normale.

- Sans cette fouine, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés et non contre moi.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ignorait comme la plupart des gens ce qui c'était passé ces jours-là. De Drago, les nouvelles étaient nulles depuis plus de treize ans. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Mais dans son inconscient, il savait qu'Hermione connaissait la réponse.

- Un jour Hermione, il faudra que tu nous racontes vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Toute cette histoire était loin, elle pensait ne plus y avoir à faire. Mais les démons du passé font toujours surface à un moment ou un autre. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers une armoire près de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, toucha le fond de sa baguette. Une porte s'ouvrit sur une petite réserve de fiole pleine d'un liquide argenté. Hermione en chercha une. Elle resta quelques secondes à la fixer avant de la prendre. Elle posa son front contre le bois chaud de l'armoire en soupirant.

Elle se retourna vers Harry, les yeux un peu hagards. Ils devenaient de plus en plus dorés et se vénèrent de rouge. La tâche d'encre toujours sur sa joue. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa meilleur amie dans une pareille détresse, même quand ils l'avaient récupérer avec Ron après son calvaire chez les Malfoys. Elle se prépara un sac avec ses recherches, elle composa un numéro le téléphone de son bureau. Au bout de quelques sonneries une voix d'homme parla de l'autre côté du combiné

- Mr Stenson, c'est Mme Dubois, je dois m'absenter quelques temps. J'ai des soucis familiaux.

- Très bien Mme Dubois, fit son doyen, revenez- nous vite.

- Merci Monsieur.

Hermione raccrocha dans un soupir. Elle regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait cet air, celui qui lui disait « Hermione, ne fuit plus »

- Harry, je pense que Maliah en est une.

Harry froissa le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et observa son amie perplexe. Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion ? Il connaissait Hermione, et sa capacité d'analyse qui lui avait sauvée la vie à maintes reprises. Et quelque chose dans le regard de son amie lui indiqua que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- Une quoi Hermione ?

- Une des expériences de Lucius et de Voldemort.

- Allons parlez de ça au bureau. Je fais venir ton frère, pour qu'il aide à retrouver les moldues.

Hermione acquiesça, elle se laissa transplaner au Bureau de la Police Sorcière. Ils arrivèrent devant le Ministère de la Magie par la zone de transplanage. La longue série de cheminée s'activait au gré des entrées et des sorties des visiteurs ou du personnels du ministère. Ils passèrent devant une énorme fontaine, où toutes les créatures magiques se tenaient la main. Harry adressa des signes de tête à droite à et gauche, tandis qu'Hermione gardait la tête basse. Cette attitude ne ressemblait guère à Hermione, elle semblait chamboulée. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, elle n'eut aucun regard pour le Ministre de la Magie, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle allait devoir affronter ses démons intérieurs. Ils sortirent à l'étage du Département de la Justice Magique. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Harry, une voix forte les appela. Ils se retournèrent vers Martin qui semblait énervé, ou terrifié. Il avait un regard fou quand il leur annonça la disparition de sept femmes moldues de façon étrange. Hermione ne put que murmurer :

- Alors, il a déjà commencé.

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie de Poudlard grouillait de monde au grand désespoir de l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh, toujours présente et égale à elle-même. Elle finit par mettre presque tout le monde dehors, ne gardant que la directrice, son adjoint et le père de la petite Granger. Antoine et Rosemary tentèrent en vain de protester, Olivier les rassura en leur promettant de les tenir au courant des évolutions de Maliah.<p>

Celle-ci était toujours inconsciente, sur le lit de l'infirmerie. C'était Neville qui l'avait retrouvée gisante au milieu des gravats des gradins du stade de Quidditch. L'explosion s'était ressentie au cœur même du château qui s'était défendu de lui-même. Bouclant les accès à l'extérieur, et enfermant les élèves soit dans leur salle de cours, ou leur salle commune. Cette défense ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : la présence de magie noire. Olivier secoua la tête, c'était le premier jour de cours, et Maliah était encore à l'infirmerie, son état était jugée grave par l'infirmière. Elle avait même demandé de l'aide à ses collègues de Ste Mangouste. Pour le moment, ils attendaient que les spécialistes arrivent.

Un hibou cogna contre l'une des fenêtres, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Le petit hibou se dirigea vers la directrice, et lui tendit sa patte. McGonagall prit le parchemin, et devint livide au cours de sa lecture. Les choses semblaient empirer en ce début de rentrer scolaire 2012. Elle fit tourner le morceau de parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Olivier. A la fin de sa lecture, il mit la main sur sa poitrine et dit

- Par Merlin, il faut trouver Hermione. Si Lucius s'est vraiment évadé, c'est elle qu'il voudra récupérer en premier.

Les trois autres adultes hochèrent la tête dans un silence grave.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'avachit dans un des fauteuils en cuir du bureau d'Harry. Son frère se posta derrière elle, et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Martin jetait des regards furtifs aux deux amis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.<p>

- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? gronda le frère d'Hermione.

Celle-ci leva son regard doré et rouge vers lui. Martin ne put retenir un grognement rauque en voyant la couleur des yeux de sa sœur. Il était le seul au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pour que les yeux de sa sœur prennent cette couleur, la situation devait être critique. Hermione souffla avant de se prostrée dans le fauteuil.

- Il s'est échappé.

Seul le silence répondit à cette phrase. Harry tournait la fiole de pensée d'Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à la verser dans une pensine quand la voix d'Hermione le glaça.

- Ce que tu vas voir, c'est la pire chose que j'ai vécu. Je n'étais pas seule. Nous étions douze, onze moldues et moi. Avant de te plonger dans mes souvenirs, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je n'ai pas disparu trois jours comme vous semblez tous le penser mais près de deux ans.

Hermione leva la main avant que les deux hommes ne tentent de reprendre la parole. Elle fixa son frère, et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Certes, il connaissait les grandes lignes mais là, il allait devoir pénétrer dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

- La magie est une chose bien mystérieuse Harry. Mais ce n'est que de la physique quand on y réfléchit. Je n'ai pas utilisé de Retourneur de Temps, sur deux ans, c'est impossible. Pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que tu comprennes le principe de transplanage. Quand tu te rends d'un point A à un point B, tu ne mets qu'une seconde. C'est ce que l'on appelle une distorsion de l'espace-temps. Les sorciers en ont la maitrise quasi innée. Ce qui te semble une seconde dans ton échelle de temps, et en fait plusieurs heures sur une autre. Il en va de même pour les portoloins. En admettant que tu puisses contrôler cette zone temporelle, tu peux en modifier la durée et avoir un impact temporel. Je t'explique, vous êtes dans le temps « t »qui s'écoule de cette façon, une journée c'est vingt-quatre heures, celui qui est dans la zone de flottaison temporelle vit en temps « t + x ». Voldemort a mis au point un portoloin sans arrivée définit, et donc qui amène dans cette zone de flottaison. Lorsque tu me cherchais pendant trois jours, j'étais dans cette zone depuis presque deux ans. Les souvenirs que tu tiens, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux ans. De plus, tu as besoin de ce qu'on appellera un passeur. C'est lui qui gère le temps, les entrées et les sorties dans cette faille. Pour être passeur, il faut avoir un haut potentiel magique, Harry, tu pourrais l'être. Mais qui dit être passeur, c'est être coincé dans cette faille sans possibilité de retour. Même si le temps s'écoule de manière différente entre les deux espaces, tu ne vieillis pas dans la faille.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien compris à cette histoire d'espace-temps. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il allait voir n'allait pas lui plaire. Il fit tourner la fiole de souvenirs de son amie, et comme Hermione, il se mordillait les lèvres quand il était nerveux. Le regard noisette de Martin passait de l'un à l'autre. Il savait que sa sœur avait vécu des choses horribles. Elle lui avait vaguement expliqué quand il l'avait interrogée sur les différentes cicatrices qu'elle. Il y avait des séquelles psychologiques et physiques. La cicatrice sur son ventre ainsi que celles sur ses bras en étaient la preuve. Harry vida la fiole dans sa pensine et d'un mouvement de baguette ferma son bureau, et mit les souvenirs en flottement au-dessus d'eux. Le premier était flou.

_On y voyait des mangemorts brutalisés des femmes. Il y en avait onze, douze avec Hermione, installées en cercle. Il n'y avait pas de décor à proprement parler. Les femmes portaient toutes des robes blanches et certaines étaient tachées de sang._ _Un de mangemort s'approcha d'Hermione avec ce qui ressemblait à une seringue._

_- Bonjour Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra l'homme._

_Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui crachait sur le visage. Elle reçut une claque en retour, mais elle ne dit rien. Le mangemort planta la seringue dans le bras d'Hermione, elle ne peut étouffer un cri. Le sang de la jeune fille s'écoula dans le tube. Hermione put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :_

_- A quoi va vous servir mon sang ?_

_Le mangemort grogna mais lui répondit :_

_- Vois-tu, tu as beau être une sang de bourbe, tu es tout de même une sorcière. Le Maître cherche à comprendre pourquoi._

_- Alors pourquoi des moldues ?_

_- Parce qu'elles sont plus réceptives à la magie noire._

_Hermione ne put continuer son interrogatoire, que sa tête lui tourna._

Harry regarda son amie, pour le moment elle avait l'air d'aller bien, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas continuer.

_C'était toujours le même endroit, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus que neuf femmes, avec Hermione. Celle-ci semblait aller mal. Son bras était noir au niveau du coude, comme une droguée qui ne se soignait pas. Un autre mangemort apparut au centre de la scène et se dirigea vers une des moldues. Celle-ci s'agita dans tous les sens, criant de la laisser partir. Hermione observait la scène les yeux vides. Le mangemort injecta de la magie dans la moldue, un filet noir s'écoula de la baguette du mangemort dans la victime. Celle-ci cria, pleura, se tordit de douleur. Une fois le transfert terminé, la jeune moldue vomit au pied du mangemort, et celui-ci lui tira les cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. La jeune femme saignait du nez et des oreilles. Elle souffla_

_- Pitié_

_Ce à quoi le mangemort répondit par un rire gras._

Hermione commença à trembler, les souvenirs qui suivaient, seraient encore plus douloureux pour la jeune femme. Martin s'approcha de sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit la tête dans le cou de son frère, fermant les yeux. Ils allaient découvrir ce que Voldemort avait fait d'elle.

_Un mangemort encore différent apparut au centre. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, celle-ci était apathique. Il prit une dague et l'enfonça dans le ventre de la jeune femme avant de l'ouvrir de part et d'autre. Il y plaça une sphère puis referma la plaie avant de rejoindre une des six filles restantes. Il vérifia si elles étaient toujours en vie, avant de leur transférer de la magie. Une des filles perdit connaissance pour toujours._

- Qu'est-ce que c'était Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

_Des cris déchirèrent le bureau d'Harry, on voyait Hermione se tordre de douleur, tout en essayant de tenir son ventre. Il y eut un déchirement de l'intérieur, puis une forme étrange sortie de la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Bellatrix apparut dans le souvenir. Elle se dirigea vers la brunette. Et cria de rage en voyant la chose à ses pieds_

_- Même pour ça, tu es bonne à rien ! Ragea la Mangemort._

_Bellatrix sortit un poignard et grava « Sang de Bourbe » sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Cette cicatrice était toujours visible. Bellatrix disparut dans un mouvement de cape. Soudain, un homme capé apparut au côté d'Hermione, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de soin._

_- Aller Granger, tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, murmura l'homme._

_Hermione tourna la tête vers celui-ci et le regarda étonnée._

_- Malfoy ?_

_Sa voix était rauque, elle avait la bouche pâteuse._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réussit-elle à demander._

_- Je suis le passeur._

_- Le passeur ? _

_- Pour venir ici, il faut un portoloin sans destination, je suis coincé ici pour réceptionner les arrivées et faire transplaner les gens en retour. _

_- Donc tu peux repartir ? pourquoi restes-tu ici ? _

_- C'est là, toute la subtilité de l'espace-temps, je transmets ma magie aux autres pour qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici. Mais moi, je ne peux pas partir car personne n'aurait assez de magie pour me faire transplaner. Tu ne peux pas transplaner de ton propre chef, il faut que quelqu'un t'évacue. _

Hermione pleurait, elle se souvenait de la douleur mais aussi de la douceur dont avait fait preuve son ennemi.

_Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione et une autre femme. Celle-ci avait un ventre proéminant. Malfoy père apparut proche d'Hermione. Avec une seringue pleine, et avant qu'elle n'est prononcé un mot, injecta le liquide dans le bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son sang bouillir de l'intérieur, ses yeux se teintèrent d'or et de rouge, ses membres se tordirent dans des positions improbables. Chose étrange, Hermione ne criait pas, elle fixait juste Lucius de son regard le plus noir._

_- Peu importe ce que vous ferez de moi, je vous tuerais un jour, susurra la femme._

_Sa voix était encore plus rauque, et quand elle sourit des dents pointues apparurent._

_- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, je serais toujours ton maitre, répondit-il narquoisement._

_L'autre femme hurla, Lucius lui jeta un sort de découpe sur le ventre et en sortie un bébé, une petite fille._

_- Voyez-vous miss Granger, ceci est l'avenir de la magie noire. C'est un concentré pur de ma magie et de celle de Bellatrix, alors quand bien même Potter tuera le Maître, la relève est assurée._

_Lucius lança un sort de mort sur la jeune femme, avant de vouloir faire de même sur Hermione qui était de plus en plus faible, mais le sort ricocha._

_- J''aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Lucius, le sang de dragon doit vous protéger._

_Alors qu'il s'occupait d'Hermione, un fait étrange se passa. Le bébé brilla d'une lueur noire arrachant un sourire mauvais au Mangemort puis Lucius disparut. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître._

_- Granger, réveilles-toi !_

_Hermione tourna la tête vers la voix._

_- Drago, sauves moi, se fut les dernières paroles d'Hermione._

_Malfoy prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la fit disparaitre également. __Hermione réapparut dans le Hall du Manoir, au moment où Harry et Ron sortirent des cachots._

- Du sang de dragon ? Demanda Martin incrédule.

Hermione acquiesça.

- C'est pour ça qu'aucun sort ne te touchait durant la bataille finale. L'enfant ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de Maliah. Juste après ça, je suis revenue au Manoir. Bellatrix était rageuse, et Lucius ne pensait pas que le sang de dragon m'aurait protégé, mais plutôt tuer à petit feu. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il me cherche pour ça, je suis son expérience la plus aboutie. Et Maliah, c'est un concentré de magie noire.

- Mais elle devrait avoir quatorze ans et non onze, déclara Martin.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le policier. Il avait entièrement raison. Hermione fronça les sourcils. La seule explication, c'était qu'elle avait été gardée pendant quelques temps dans l'espace-temps. Ou bien que la magie noire retardée sa croissance. Seulement, mettre un concentré de magie noire au cœur de Poudlard… Alors qu'elle finit sa réflexion, elle ne put retenir un cri.

- Poudlard ne l'acceptera pas ! L'école va bloquer sa magie, si jamais elle use de la magie noire.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Poudlard a créé ses propres défenses face à la magie noire. L'école rejette tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Ainsi si tu utilises un sort de magie noire, il sera inefficace au sein de l'école. C'est de la magie très ancienne Harry, je n'ai pas encore étudié l'école. C'est sur le principe de Stonehenge. Sa magie descend des druides, les mages de la Nature. Tout ce qui pourrait détruire la Nature est annihilé au cœur de Stonehenge. Poudlard, avec toute la magie qui circule depuis sa fondation a dû créer son propre sort d'annihilation.

Harry et Martin regardèrent la jeune femme, celle-ci ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Elle réfléchissait, son sourcil droit était légèrement plus haut que le gauche, son nez se fronçait, et elle se mangeait la lèvre inférieur. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment de silence qu'elle dit :

- Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

- De toute façon c'est là où je comptais t'amener Hermione, avec la fuite d'Azkaban, fit Harry.

Alors qu'Hermione remettait ses souvenirs dans une fiole. Une chouette effraie passa la fenêtre du bureau du sorcier. A sa patte, une lettre de Poudlard adressée à Hermione. Il lui tendit sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle lut les quelques lignes avant de devenir livide. Sur cette missive les mots d'Olivier :

_Hermione, Maliah a fait exploser le stade de Quidditch à l'aide de la Magie Noire, je ne pense pas qu'elle se contrôlait au moment des faits. Dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Elle est alitée à l'infirmerie, le château la maintient dans un coma artificiel. Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur notre petite fille ? _

_Viens vite nous rejoindre, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Préviens Harry et ton frère également, Lucius s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Minerva vient de l'apprendre. J'appréhende une nouvelle guerre et la prophétie de Trelawney ne m'aide pas. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Olivier. _

Harry se frappa la tête du plat de la main en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour les deux Grangers.

- Plait-il Harry ? demanda la plus jeune

- Une prophétie de Trelawney ? Et tu ne m'en parles même pas ! Cria-t-il

- Tu sais très bien que je ne prête que peu d'importance aux élucubrations de cette vieille mégère ! Bien que je fus surprise et eus un moment d'égarement lorsqu'Olivier m'en a parlée. Mais cela reste ridicule.

- Pourrais-je avoir le contenu de cette prophétie Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

Hermione était blessée par l'attitude de son ami d'enfance. Et ce n'est qu'à contre cœur qu'elle lui révéla le contenue de la prophétie de Trelawney.

_Lorsque le bras droit prendra la place du Lord, celle qu'il a enfantée sera deux fois née. Pour combattre le chaos, elle devra connaitre les magies oubliées et ainsi le serpent doré deviendra le lion argenté. Les deux maisons ennemies seront mêlées et réunies. Elle est enfin arrivée, celle qui est deux fois née._

Une prophétie, un Lucius évadé peu de temps après, une Maliah dans un coma artificiel provoqué par l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Harry ragea, ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une vie tranquille. Il semblerait que le sort s'acharne sur ses amis et sa famille. Hermione prit doucement la main de son ami, et lui dit :

- Au sujet de Lucius, il ne pourra rien me faire dans l'enceinte de l'école. Celle-ci lui interdira l'accès. Il faut que j'étudie comment elle se défend et libérer Maliah de son coma. Je passe chez moi récupérer mes affaires et je prends le train pour Pré-au-lard.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara Harry, et je te ferais transplaner.

- Je n'aime pas le transplanage.

- Je le sais bien, répondit son ami, mais on ne sait toujours pas où se trouvent les échappés d'Azkaban.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les cheminées. En prenant celle qui les mènerait vers la maison de la jeune femme, ils virent le personnel du Ministère s'agitait. Les notes volèrent de part et d'autre des bureaux et des étages. Hermione leva un de ses sourcils et héla une des secrétaires du Ministre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- La Marque des Ténèbres, ou ce qui y ressemble, flotte au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse, la guerre reprend Miss Granger.


End file.
